Wandering Back In Time
by Mewnia
Summary: The adventure all started with just one argument. It's now up to Aurikei to travel back in time and fix the problem he made with that wish. Will he save Yuri's own life? Or will he be too late? Re-enter the journey of Yuri Lowell and his companions!


It was a clear day. The fountain was still working and the shops still going. The knights were paying more attention to the lowest part of the quarter. A man was sitting on his window sill, looking down. It had been eight years since the Adephogos was destroyed. One year since the commotion with Brave Vesperia. The black haired male was wrapping his arm with cloth until he heard a crash. He looked up, seeing nothing.

"Must be up by the weapon shop..." The man thought. He jumped down from his window, having a second of sadness strike his mind. It sure was empty without Repede around... He shook his head and ran up to the fountain. Still nothing. It didn't seem like anyone else heard the crash. He continued to go up the stairs, seeing one of the shop carts completely apart down past the stairs that lead to the royal quarter. He ran down and found the keeper of the cart panicked but also angry.

"That kid..! He destroyed my cart trying to steal my food!" The worker said as he was quickly rustling through the pile of chipped and broken wood, covered by bruised, dented, and crushed fruit. He looked up at the man. "Yuri! Great timing! Can you help me get this kid out of this crap and send him to the knights?"

Yuri bent down, seeing a small hand sticking out from the mixed up pile. His eyes widened, quickly pulling off all the junk. The worker sighed with a mix of relief and frustration. There, lying down, was a kid. Short, black hair messed up and greasy. Yuri picked him up, seeing that the kid had fruit in his hand. But that wasn't the only thing. He also had a pouch of money.

The worker saw the items and said, "That's my money! What were you trying to do?! Steal that, too?!" The kid handed him the money. The pouch was clean. No juice or bits of wood were spotted.

"Sorry... I saw... That I accidentally bumped the cart... And it was about to fall on the money... So I quickly got it and didn't let it get dirty..." The kid was breathing heavy. Yuri couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The worker was surprised that the kid would even do that for a single pouch of money. "You're lucky you have some..." The kid closed his eyes and fell asleep. The worker put the pouch on the kid's lap and sighed.

Yuri looked at the worker and said, "I'll come back to help you pick this up." Then he went back to his room at the inn. He sat the kid on the bed, and for the first time, seeing how familiar he looked. The kid, indeed, had short, black hair. He had a few scrapes here and there and his clothes were torn. On his arm was a worn out sock wrapped around it. Yuri couldn't help but to smirk a little at the sight of the attempt to cover a wound. He got some cloth from the top of his bed and replaced it with the sock.

Yuri sighed and looked at the kid once more. "I wonder if Estelle would... Probably not." He mumbled to himself. The kid woke up. His dark green eyes darted around the room as they widened. He quickly sat up. Fear showing on his face.

"Where am I?! Who are you?!" He scooted back, wincing from the pain that shot up his arm. He looked at it, noticing there wasn't the sock. "Wh...What did you..?" He looked at Yuri.

"Yuri Lowell. I noticed you had that sock around your arm. Did your arm choose to walk on the ground and replace your feet?" Yuri joked. The kid looked at him with his wide eyes. "Anyway, what's your name? Why were you stealing?"

The kid looked down, trying to think. He never had a name. Nor ever got called one. He lifted his head, looking at Yuri strait in the eye. "My name is..."

* * *

"Aurikei!"

A woman's voice called out. "Aurikei, come on! It's time for your training!" The woman entered the room. Her long, pink hair fell past her shoulders when she bent down to wake up the kid. "Your hair... You didn't shower last night, didn't you? I told Yuri to remind you." Aurikei sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawned. His dark green eyes met with the woman's lime green eyes.

"Alright, mom." Aurikei quickly got out of bed and put his jacket around him. He buttoned down his shirt to show his chest. The woman look at him, uneasy. She buttoned it back up, but Aurikei undid the buttons again.

"If you're going to do that, at least put a shirt underneath." The woman stood back up, fixing her hair.

"Estelle! Come on!" A voice came from down the stairs. Estelle went over to the window and leaned out, looking down. Yuri was standing at the bottom with a man of blond hair in a knight's uniform. "Flynn's here to take you to see Ioder. Hurry up!"

Estelle leaned back into the room. "Either button that up or put a shirt under. I'm going to the castle in the Royal Quarter if you need me." Estelle ran out and down the stairs. Aurikei sighed heavily. He changed fully and wrapped a sash around his waist. Running out the door, he saw Yuri at the bottom. His foot up against the wall and his arms folded. His dark grey eyes darted around the upper part of the Lower Quarter. Aurikei had scraped the bottom of his shoe on one of the steps as he was going down and Yuri quickly turned his head towards him.

"Finally down, pipsqueak?" Yuri grinned, putting his foot down from the wall and placing his hands on his hips. "Captain Karol's up by the fountain. Might want to hurry. He's pretty busy now that he's twenty." Aurikei finished getting down the stairs and mimicked Yuri's pose. Yuri laughed a little and rubbed Aurikei's head, feeling the greasy, black hair between his fingers and quickly took his hand off. "Whoops. I forgot to tell you about the shower last night, didn't I?"

Aurikei nodded. Yuri sighed and patted Aurikei's shoulder and noticed his waist. "I see you decided to wear my old sash today." Aurikei smiled to the reaction Yuri had of him wearing it. Sure Aurikei was adopted, but he felt like Yuri was a true father.

Footsteps could be heard, rushing down the stairs and over to Yuri and Aurikei. A man who looked quite young for his age. His hair was a light brown, combed up. His eyes a dark brown to send a touch of kindness added to his personality. His clothes not quite the great decision of fashion. Green, white, black, and blue. Aurikei's face lightened up by the sight of his trainer. Yuri smiled and rustled the young man's hair a little.

"Yuri, stop! I'm not 12 anymore!" He smiled and gently pushed Yuri's hand away. "Aurikei, are you coming? I have to do a request soon. So I can't train too much, today. You know, being Captain of Brave Vesperia, and all."

Aurikei looked at Yuri, who was focusing on the young man. "So, Captain Karol, how long do you plan on training, then?" Karol thought for a second. His dark brown eyes, glancing at Aurikei. "Captain?" Yuri questioned, again.

"I think about 20 minutes. That'll give us 10 in order to travel to Halure on Ba'ul and still have a few extra minutes." Karol waved his pointed finger, like he always does when he explains stuff. Aurikei was disappointed that he would only be training for less than an hour, but he always admired to watch Karol and Yuri ride off on the giant Entelixia. Karol pulled out a sword from his giant bag and handed it to Aurikei. "Remember, you get to keep this if you stop thievery." Aurikei nodded and smiled.


End file.
